Vulpimancer
Vulpimancers are an extraterrestrial species of blind beings from the garbage planet Vulpin (a play on the word vulpine, which means fox). A pitch-black planet at the galaxy's edge, Vulpin has long served as a dumping ground for hazardous materials far too dangerous for other worlds and everything else what the rest of the galaxy wants disposed. The little that was once natural here long ago became corrupted by dangerous outside influences. Part penal colony, part toxic waste dump, Vulpin’s original ecosystem has been poisoned beyond compare because of this, and whatever life that does survive here among the subzero temperatures and the poisoned forests must learn to adapt and evolve to the harshest of climates and extreme conditions. Vulpimancers are one of the few creatures to survive on Vulpin, and are no less mutated than the planet itself. They are the only sentient species that has evolved on this planet.Vulpimancers are a species of alien in Ben 10. Several have been shown throughout the series but the most common is Ben Tennyson whom transforms into Wildmutt through means of the Omnitrix. Vulpimancers are bizarre and beastly beings that are far more animal than humanoid. Ranging from human size to several times the size of a human, Vulpimancers share few common characteristics. Vulpimancers do not seem too friendly with their own kind, but this is a common trait amongst animals that aren't family. Vulpimancers live for the moment, hunting down whatever they can find and moving on to the next meal. Vulpimancers can move at high speeds in almost any terrain using their powerful, apelike arms. Vulpimancers have incredible athletic ability and heightened senses of smell, hearing, and taste, but no sense of sight. This is supplemented with the porcupine-like quills on their back, which serve both as weapons and finely tuned sense receptors that can sense things and "see" in ways most other creatures can't. From sound to heat, few things escape a Vulpimancer's notice. Super-adept, Vulpimancers can use their quills to detect the slightest movement, heat signatures and some even say, fear. Once prey is located, the quills on their backs can be fired off like projectiles, or the Vulpimancer can roll itself into a kind of spiked ball to attack its enemies. Having no eyes means that Vulpimancers to have some trouble with finer movement, and a select few enemies have ways of getting close to them undetected or can get the drop on them fairly easily. However, Vulpimancers lacked the vocal structure to speak anything other than their own languages and to untrained ears their words sound nothing more than bunch of growls and snarls, so they can't talk down a powerful enemy who does not know their language. Because they rely on their sense of smell and hearing to see, they are vulnerable to strong smells and loud noise and are rendered useless if their noses or ears are clogged. Vulpimancers can only launch the quills on their back once they reach adulthood. Vulpimancer seem to be dog-like when young and become more feline like as they grow older. As in the original series, Ben's Wildmutt looked more dog-like than the Vulpimancers shown in Episode 14, Truth, as these were shown to be bigger and more mature but also more catlike. The males gain stripes on their backs and both male (proven both when Ben faced 2 Vulpimancers in the meat factory and in the Ben 10,000 episode, when Ben's older alter ego transformes into a Vulpimancer) and female vulpimancers grows tails. In the Ben 10: Alien Force episode Single-Handed, it is shown that besides orange, they can also be different colors, as there are 3 Vulpimancers that are gray/blue in color in this episode. Since they live in dark caves beneath the surface, Vulpimancers have no need for eyes and they use their incredible sense of smell to "see". Vulpimancer's can make powerful leaps, this was developed from them chasing prey up steep cavern walls. It has been seen that Vulpimancers whine like dogs when scared in The Last Laugh. Known Vulpimancers *Wildmutt *Rehk(Half) *Ultimate Wildmutt *Blue Vulpimancer *Rocket(half) *Hound * Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Male characters Category:Male aliens Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal aliens